


Copper Red

by HappyLeech



Series: Multifandom Lisa Garland [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Silent Hill Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Lisa Garland hasn't been home in a very long time





	Copper Red

Lisa couldn’t remember when she was picked up to work on the prison ship, and truthfully it didn’t really matter. It had been too many years since she’d seen Silent Hill, hundreds of years since she’d felt Alessa’s powers, nearly one thousand years since she considered her death.

So when the Tartarus picked up a ship in distress, she paid no real attention to it and continued tidying up the sutures in her patient’s face.

“I really wish this was the last time I’d see you, but you’re going to pick a fight with Sharkface again the minute you get a chance, aren’t you?” she said to him, wrinkling up her nose at mention of the other prisoner.

Her patient, Kelvan, in for assassination, just grinned up at her through a haze of drugs. “Of course, Angel. Anything to see your pretty face.”

Lisa snorted. “Okay Kelvan. Just be careful, I don’t want you in here with something I can’t fix.”

“What can’t you fix?” he said as the guards moved in to take him back to his cell.

“Well, death for starters.”

As he was led away, one of the guards motioned to her.

“Captain wants you up top. The guy we picked up isn’t injured but he wants you to give him a once over just to be safe.”

 

* * *

 

Half-way to the bridge was when things went to shit, however. Someone unknown was on the intercom and Lisa found herself up against the wall, guards standing between her and whatever was about to happen.

Someone initiated the ship’s purge and she shrieked as the pressure flung her against the wall, the prisoner inside the nearest cell screaming wordlessly as he was sucked out into space. Then she hit the ground as the purge ended and the cells all opened. The guards around her dropped as shots rang-out.

“Angel!” Kelvan and a handful of other prisoners rushed over to her, helping her to her feet and surrounding her like the guards had. “Are you okay?”

“Johann’s wife just had a baby,” she said blankly, reaching out and grabbing someone’s shirt. “We’ve been hijacked?”

“Conscripted,” a voice said, and they all looked up at a man in orange armour. “Didn't you hear my announcement, sweetheart?”

“I’m not your sweetheart,” Lisa snapped, her shock and fear disappearing in an instance. “I’m medical. You're the one I was supposed to give a check-up, aren't you? You sound fine to me.”

He laughed. “Oh, I like you. Maybe we’ll even keep you.” Lisa could hear the grin in his voice, could hear the Doctor in his voice, and she took an unconscious step back. The prisoners around her followed, and Kelvan shook his head.

“Hey! You leave our Angel alone!” he shouted, and Lisa watched as even more of the freed prisoners surrounded her, all of them shouting up at the man who was apparently their new boss.

“Jesus, you all in love with her or something? Fine, fine. We won’t kill her if it means you’ll all listen to me. Someone get her up here.” The man disappeared from view, muttering to himself, and as one the crowd turned to her.

“Want me to come with you?” O’Leary, murder and assault, asked, and Lisa shook her head. How had she managed to gain the loyalty of so many of the men and women on the ship?

“I’ll be fine…just keep an ear open, if I start to scream.”

 

* * *

Lisa stood with her arms crossed, staring at the men in front of her. She’d had to step over the captain’s body into the bridge, and then she had to wait as the new guards brought up a man who’d managed to cheat his way out of the purge.

Lisa had never liked Aiden Price.

“So, why does everyone here like you so much, sweetheart?” the man in orange, Felix, asked, and Lisa sighed.

“My name is Nurse Garland,” she snapped, and both Felix and Price laughed. The other man, Locus, said nothing at all. “And maybe it’s because I offer the best possible care without demeaning them? I treat them like human beings instead of cattle? I don’t shoot them out into the darkness of space on a whim?”

“A talented nurse that the men already trust is beneficial to our cause,” Price said, and Lisa glared.

“You cried when I set your nose last month,” she said. “And what exactly is this _‘cause’_ supposed to be? Nothing legal, I assume, since you just ‘ _conscripted_ ’ a prison vessel and killed most of the staff. And you sure jumped ship fast, Aiden.”

“War.” Lisa turned to look at Locus. “We’ve suffered losses, attempting to free the planet of Chorus from the grip of a radical group of terrorists. We’re doing what we must to stop these people from completely decimating the population.”

Lisa doubted it. She’d worked through many wars since leaving Alchemilla and this was plain old suspicious. But, she also didn’t want to know what it’d be like to float around in space if they purged her, so she sighed and accepted the explanation.

“Well, I’d better get started then,” she said, rolling up her sleeves. “I’m going to need a list of everyone that you _didn’t_ shoot into outer space so I can update their medical information, as well as yours. And if you think you’re going to get me into a set of that ridiculous looking armour, you have another thing coming, buddy.”

Turning on her heel, she pointed at Locus. “You first, buster. I’m not going into this blind, so don’t even try to argue with me.”

Lisa didn’t bother waiting to see if he’d follow her, skipping steps as she made her way back to the medical wing.

“Are you okay?” Kelvan and his crew asked, and she sent them a warm smile and a wave.

“Never better!”

* * *

 

Being planet side gave Lisa some relief. She wasn’t allowed far from their command post in one of the ‘temples’ that littered the planet, but she was still able to pick up information.

The men and women going under her hands as she performed surgeries and medical aid were always eager to talk, tongues made loose by drugs and pain and fear. She learned of Agents Washington and Carolina, the Freelancers that Price had once worked with and was scared of. She learned of a group called the Reds and Blues who had brought down Project Freelancer and had landed Price on the Tartarus. She learned of Generals Kimball and Doyle, dedicated to stopping Felix and Locus and taking back their planet.

When Armonia exploded in a mushroom cloud, Lisa went through her records with a critical eye, removing hundreds of thin files as she mentally ticked off boxes for each man and woman killed. None of their deaths moved her to tears, and when Felix told her that Sharkface died in the city, she only sighed and turned back to her files.

“Wow, that’s a little harsh, isn’t it Angel?” he said as she ripped Sharkface's in two, tossing it in the already burning pile of files. “I thought you two were close.”

“Close as in I had to put his intestines back inside of him once, I suppose. But he was crass and rude and he was always trying to touch me.” Lisa scowled, an expression that was visible on her face more often than not. “Which is why the others were in my medical bay so often. They at least listened when I told them not to touch me, and they tried to make him listen. Any more plans to kill half your troops in one swift shot, Felix?”

His arm shot out, grabbing her shoulder, and Lisa felt herself freeze. “Better watch your tone there, Angel. Lots of danger out her, you being without any kind of armour.”

No, she wasn’t going to let him know she was scared of him. After all, he wasn’t the Doctor. Lisa smiled up at him and said, as sweetly as can be, “If you don’t let go of me this instant, I will scream. Those men? They might be loyal to you out of obligation, but they've killed other prisoners just for looking at me wrong. Have any of them told you about Seamus? He broke my nose, and they gutted him in the dining hall two hours later. And that was just with a serving tray- I wonder what they could do now with all of these weapons at their disposal?”

Felix snorted and shoved her back into her desk. “Whatever. Locus and I are on our way out right now anyways. I have this—” he flicked out his hand and a strange sword sprung to life. “So that means that I can put my plan into action.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Don’t die,” she said, before turning her back on him. Whatever plan he enacted was probably going to end with casualties and an increased workload for her.

* * *

 

Of course everything went to shit soon after.

General Kimball and her army attacked and Lisa found herself pinned under fire in the part of the temple she’d designated medical. The few members of Kelvan’s group who were still alive were with her, taking pot-shots at the ‘enemies’, when a grenade bounced into view.

“Angel!” O’Leary screeched, turning and catching a bullet to the back as he moved towards her. The rest of them barely had the time to scream profanities at the attacking force before the grenade exploded and for a moment Lisa wondered if what she was feeling was the act of dying again.

What felt like both moments and a lifetime later, uniform in tatters and blood pooling in her mouth, Lisa opened her eyes and sat up, facing one of the soldiers in the Chorus army poking through the rubble. The shock sent them stumbling backwards and fumbling for their weapon as she coughed.  

“What the shit! What the hell! Lady—” Lisa ignored their stammering and pulled herself to her feet, feeling ready to tear herself apart, tear the soldier apart, and took a deep and unneeded breath.

“General Kimball! It’s Palomo, uh, there’s a woman here and she’s not in armour and she’s alive? Jensen threw a grenade in here I don’t know what to do—” the soldier, no, the _child_ said, and Lisa stopped.

Took another unneeded breath.

Began to cry.

“She’s crying now? What—what do I do? Do I shoot her or what?” the child said into his radio, before taking a careful step towards her. “Uhm…there there? Don’t cry? It’s okay? I mean, not really, but—”

“You’re so young,” she whispered, and let herself sink back down into the rubble.

And that was how Lisa found herself in the custody of General Kimball and Agents Washington and Carolina. Crying into a fourteen-year-old’s shoulder and apologizing wordlessly to Alessa.

 

* * *

They didn’t bother putting her in cuffs like they did the remaining members of Felix and Locus’s troops, instead letting Palomo and the rest of the hideously young lieutenants lead her back to their base while the Reds and Blues took the fight up and to Felix’s boss.

“I took care of a little girl who was your age,” she said to him, curled up in the seat of the alien vehicle they were in.

“Oh? What happened to her?” the one named Jensen asked, and Lisa sighed.

“Her mother set her on fire when she was seven. She died when she was fourteen.” Lisa reached up, digging her fingers into her arms as she curled in on herself. Her sweater had died in the grenade blast, but her uniform had managed to survive being shredded.

She didn’t want to start bleeding.

“Oh.”

After a moment, Lisa reached up and patted Jensen on the arm. “It’s okay. She was…it was…Her mother got what she deserved.”

Well, not really. Dahlia had died in a flash of light and fire that was a kinder death than her actions warranted. If she'd been able to get her hands on that woman like she had the Doctor…

“So, what did you do?” Lisa looked up at Bitters, who had turned in his seat to watch her.

“Do? I’m a nurse, medical.”

He waved a hand. “No, I mean…All of Felix and Locus's people were off that prison ship, right? So what did you do to get thrown in jail?”

For a moment Lisa entertained the thought of telling them what she did to Kauffman but thought better of it. “I worked on the ship, I wasn’t jailed there. When they hijacked it, I had to choose between helping them or getting jettisoned into space. Or shot.”

Palomo turned to Jensen. “We almost blew up a hostage! Wait, were there more people like you there?”

Lisa shown her head. “No. They either died on the ship or were killed when they tried to run away when we hit the ground. I didn’t try because, well,” she motioned to her lack of armour. “I wouldn’t get very far like this.”

“We'll have to tell General Kimball when she returns to base,” Andersmith said, and the others nodded.

Hopefully Kimball was kinder than the stories Lisa had heard.

 

* * *

Lisa was dozing at the table in the room they’d put her when the door slammed open, and she fell backwards with a shriek. In front of her was a pair of women and they stared down at Lisa before one of them grinned.

“You must be the nurse that Felix and Locus had! Hello, my name is Doctor Grey. The lieutenants said you were held hostage, is that right?” Lisa pulled herself to her feet and sat back at the table and tried not to shake. A doctor, but not _the_ Doctor. She could handle it.

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” she said. “My options were surviving, being shot, or being spaced. And what could I do? Try and stab them with a scalpel? Felix…sweet-talked the prisoners. Some of them may have liked me, but not enough to save me if I tried anything.” Well, maybe they would have but she wasn't eager to test that theory. Threatening Felix was one thing, going through with it was another.

The two women shared a look.

“We...did lose a lot of staff after Armonia,” Grey said.

“And it doesn’t seem like she willingly went along with them…” Kimball said. “I’d have to get Santa to vet her.”

Lisa blinked. She...hadn’t honestly expected them to offer her a job, never mind what they meant about Santa. “Uhm… Pardon?”

Kimball pulled out a second chair and sat across from Lisa. “We’re going to keep you in custody for a little while until we can get all of this figured out.” She motioned around herself with her hand. “Then we’ll work out the terms of your employment.”

 

* * *

It took about a week and a half before Lisa found herself escorted to one of the alien temples that dotted the planet. Alongside Kimball and Grey was about half the Reds and Blues, the rest still in the hospital, Lisa followed behind them into a large open area.

“Hey, Santa,” Tucker said, waving the same kind of sword that Felix had in the air, and Lisa jumped when a large red alien appeared. “What’s hanging?”

“Hello, Lavernius Tucker,” the alien, Santa, said. “Currently, there are vines hanging, as well as three species of marsupials.”

“Uh, yeah, okay cool. We were wondering if you could check Lisa here, see if she’s down to clown.”

She barely had the chance to whisper “what?” before Caboose cheerfully pushed her forwards. “H-hello?”

After a few moments, the alien made a noise and turned to Tucker. “Lavernius Tucker, are you meant to be showing someone to me?”

Lisa froze.

“Lisa is right here, Santa,” Caboose said, waving his hands and pointing at her. “See?”

“There is no one there, Michael J Caboose.”

Lisa looked at the ground, hands shaking. Behind her, she could hear people talking, but all she could focus on was the slow wetness that was moving down her forehead. It leaked into her eyes and she frowned. Where was she again?

“Maybe he’s broken or something-- hey, Garland, are you okay?” One of them, she couldn’t tell who, touched her and she flinched away.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and everyone stopped. “I thought...I didn’t want this to happen.”

“Keep your weapons up,” someone said, and this time when they grabbed her, she couldn’t move away. “What do you mean? Is it Locus, someone else from Charon? Was this a setup?”

Lisa shook her head. “I’m sorry, Harry. Did you find her? Your daughter?”

“What? Hey...she’s bleeding- Dr. Grey, did she hit her head at all, fall on the way here or anything?”

Someone carefully pushed down and Lisa folded in on herself, blinking blearily at the blood that was beginning to pool under her hands. Where had her sweater gone? The Doctor would be so mad if he found out she’d lost it...

“I’m sorry, Doctor. I’ll find it, I promise,” she said, hands reaching up and touching her face. The blood smeared across her cheeks in sticky streaks, and she pulled a clot from the corner of her mouth. “I...Alessa?”

“What the fuck? Santa, can you really not see her right now?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry...I didn’t want to leave you, Alessa. I’m sorry,” she said, mumbling through a mouthful of old blood, letting it spill out over herself. “The Doctor, he...I didn’t want to die.”

And then, everything stopped.

Hands that weren’t rough, weren’t soft, weren’t the Doctor’s or Harry’s or Alessa’s cupped her face. “It’s okay, Lisa. Can you tell me what happened?”

“It hurt so much. I wasn’t alive, but I was. I didn’t want to hurt her, but she was hurting.” Lisa looked at the person in front of her, a woman that she knew but didn’t recognize. “I slit my wrists in the storeroom, and the Doctor threw me down the stairs. Alessa brought me back, but I can’t find her anymore.”

“Was this on Earth?” the woman asked, and Lisa nodded.

“Silent Hill. August 17th, 1983. How long have I been 23 years old? I don’t remember.” The hands cupping her face pulled away, then began to rub circles on her back. “I...who are you?” She was getting blood on them. Lisa hoped they didn't mind.

“Emily Grey. Now, let's get this muck off your face and see if we can find you a way home, hm? And maybe you can tell me more about Alessa.” Lisa settled into the hug. "Well, now we know that AI can't sense ghosts."

  
Lisa closed her eyes, feeling herself again, feeling the blood dry, and decided that she liked Emily Grey.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I just really love Silent Hill and Lisa Garland a lot
> 
> * * *
> 
> * I have so many Lisa headcanons it's a little silly  
> * (I rp'd Lisa for like...5 years so they built up)  
> * Lisa: No Doctors Allowed  
> * Grey: *Exists*  
> * Lisa: One Doctor Allowed  
> * Jacobi: *Also Exists*  
> * Lisa: FINE TWO DOCTORS ALLOWED BUT THATS IT  
> * thank u to Nile for reminding me that fic should be fun and as long as I like it, it's worth writing
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Red vs Blue Tumblr](https://textsfromchorus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
